


read my hips

by jaexstar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, baekhyun is the most major minor charactor, everyone else is so minor, i don't know if i should tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaexstar/pseuds/jaexstar
Summary: do kyungsoo did not ask for his soulmate to be in a famous rock band, but here park chanyeol is anyway.





	read my hips

 

Do Kyungsoo lives in a world where the name of your soulmate is tattooed onto your skin, with the font of it being the handwriting of your soulmate. Penmanship is taken seriously from a young age because of this. The placement of the tattoo varies from person to person, but Kyungsoo wears his on his stomach, a little ways higher than his right pelvic bone. Essentially, it’s on his hip. He had no say in the matter, of course. If he did, he would have chosen a smaller tattoo, or maybe a more discreet one. Maybe on his back somewhere. But of course, no one chooses their tattoo.

 

His tattoo is bold, messy. Eye-catching, even more so than the usual soulmate tattoo.

 

Like the scrawl of a rock star.

 

But as striking as his tattoo is, Kyungsoo doesn’t quite care for it. He doesn’t post any pictures  of his soulmate tattoo on search engines, nor does he go out of his way to find out if anybody has a “Do Kyungsoo” on their person. He finds the lengths to which some people will take to find their soulmate foolish. Stupid, even.

 

Kyungsoo figures that when he is meant to find his soulmate, then he will. That is all.

 

-

 

“So I think I found your soulmate." Byun Baekhyun has been Kyungsoo's best friend since the third grade. Sometimes, he wonders why this is. This is one of those times.

 

Kyungsoo’s reaction is less than excited. "You promised me you would stop meddling with my soulmate business." Kyungsoo has been set on one blind date too many to be ecstatic about this.

 

Baekhyun grins easily, bright and completely unaffected by the deadpan look Kyungsoo is giving him. "Just hear me out, Soo!" Good things typically don’t come from hearing Byun Baekhyun out.                                                                                                                                               

 

“You have a Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gestures to Kyungsoo’s person. “And I found a Chanyeol.”

 

Kyungsoo finds himself swallowing hard at those words, despite himself. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Baekhyun throws Kyungsoo his phone, with a video already loaded and ready to play. Kyungsoo wordlessly presses play, not completely sure as to why he’s playing along.

 

_“Hi, I'm Chanyeol!"_

 

He’s good looking. But. "Just because his name is Chanyeol does not make him my soulmate," Kyungsoo sniffs. Even whilst he takes a second look.

 

The thing with people so commonly sharing names is that even if a person _does_ have the same name as your soulmate, being soulmates is only verified when that person has your name too. It has to match the full name and the handwriting.

 

A lot of hopes are raised and crushed in this way.

 

"No," Baekhyun agrees. "But his name _is_ Park Chanyeol." Which, wouldn’t you know it, is the full name of Kyungsoo’s soulmate. Baekhyun thrusts his phone towards Kyungsoo's face once more, showing an informational page about a rock band.

 

“E-X-O?” Sounds dumb.

 

“It’s pronounced EX-O,” Baekhyun sniffs. “Come on, say it with me. EXO.” Baekhyun says it by himself. “Do Kyungsoo, how are you not going to know how to say your soulmate’s band name.”  

 

Okay, well. So what if his name is Park Chanyeol.

 

The drummer of up-and-coming rock band EXO.

 

There is no way. There must be thousands of Park Chanyeol's in the world.

 

(He quietly repeats the word “EX-O” to himself anyway.)

 

-

 

Kyungsoo doesn't know what the hell he is doing here. And yet, here he is, standing next to Baekhyun, waiting in line to see EXO. This is the following week after Baekhyun has convinced himself that he has found Kyungsoo’s soulmate, with a well-timed EXO concert in the area serving as icing on the cake.

 

Actually, he totally knows what he is doing here. But still. “This is stupid,” he deadpans. They are standing around one of the concert venues, joining a mass of other people hoping to get a glimpse of their favorite rock band. “We don’t even have tickets.”

 

Baekhyun tuts at him, mock pity in his eyes. “It’s like you don’t remember that your best friend is a total 10, Kyungsoo yah.”

 

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun with disdain. “You’re a three, on a good day.”

 

Baekhyun gasps, offended.

 

-

 

By some magical higher power, Baekhyun does actually manage to get them tickets. Baekhyun is smug as hell over this, but Kyungsoo insists that the whole ticket exchange was a once-in-a-lifetime miracle that had nothing to do with the power of Baekhyun’s puppy dog eyes.

 

“Where’s your gratitude, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun complains.

 

“I left it at home.”

 

-

 

With an excited Baekhyun and a gratitude-less Kyungsoo, they stand around and try not to die in the sea of fans.

 

Kyungsoo would never willingly admit this to Baekhyun, but he’s a little nervous. Truthfully, he is waiting for some type of sign that this Park Chanyeol really _is_ his soulmate. A spark, maybe, or a look of recognition. Anything. Without really meaning to, Kyungsoo finds himself intermittently holding his breath, light headed once the lights finally dim and the concert officially starts. With each set, Kyungsoo thinks that the rhythmic drum beats accompany his own heartbeat- which is tragically the corniest thing he has ever had the misfortune of thinking.

 

Does a person know when their soulmate is in the same room as them? Can they feel it? He is on edge for almost two whole hours, with laser focus on the band’s drummer.

 

-

 

Park Chanyeol lives off of adrenaline rushes, off of the crowd’s energy. He always gives 110%, especially when he is really feeling the crowd.

 

Because of this, he's not careful enough, doesn't realize that the carefully placed layer of body make up has smeared.

 

There's a neat, legible “DO KYUNGSOO” scrawled underneath Park Chanyeol's left collarbone.

 

He mistakens the sudden surge of screaming and influx of flash photography as them just doing one hell of a job. Chanyeol smiles and plays up the crowd and blows air kisses because he can. He makes sure to look at as many fans as possible, to show his appreciation, especially when EXO leaves the stage.

 

-

 

The concert passes without incident, even as Kyungsoo thinks that Chanyeol makes eye contact with him as EXO leaves the stage. While there was an increased bout of screaming midway through the concert, neither Baekhyun or Kyungsoo were close enough to the stage to actually see what all the fuss was about.

 

Well. This was a bust. Baekhyun pouts, looking decidedly more putout than Kyungsoo does. “Damn. Maybe next time?”

 

Kyungsoo huffs. “No, there will not be a next time.” He is embarrassed enough as is for getting his hopes up.

 

“A fansigning meet probably would have been better,” Baekhyun muses, tapping a finger to his chin thoughtfully. “Did you know the lead singer’s nickname is fansign boyfriend?”

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

“You’ll find out if you go the next one,” Baekhyun’s eyebrows waggle.

 

“No more of this,” Kyungsoo denies. He’s content to ignore this group and the Park Chanyeol that isn’t his.

 

Truthfully, Kyungsoo is disappointed. To be fair though, Chanyeol looks like the 10 that Baekhyun likes to pretend that he is. Of course he is a little disappointed.

 

Like hell he is admitting that though.

 

He wordlessly drives the both of them home, ignoring the persistent itch on his stomach. Once they arrive home, Kyungsoo finally breaks his silence and says, “My soulmate is probably a different Park Chanyeol.” That is all he says on the matter for the rest of the night.

 

Baekhyun pouts.

 

-

 

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes up to angry shouting. He blinks, bleary eyed and minorly annoyed at the rude awakening, until his mind processes that his manager is the one yelling.

 

He’s yelling so loud his face is turning purple.

 

All Chanyeol can do is laugh.

 

-

 

They end up holding an emergency band meeting after their manager calms down enough to breathe and tell Chanyeol that his soulmate tattoo was revealed last night.

 

All Chanyeol does is laugh again and say “Oh.”

 

His manager looks like he wants to slap himself- or Chanyeol- in the face. However, he refrains from sheer willpower, and calls for a band meeting instead.

 

Twenty minutes later, Chanyeol makes a point to wear a loose tank top to said meeting, with the very neatly printed “DO KYUNGSOO” bare and open for anyone to see. Covering it up doesn’t make any sense to him anymore.

 

“It was bound to come out some time,” Chanyeol shrugs. The look on their manager’s face tells Chanyeol that- _no, dipshit, it shouldn’t have come out at all_.

 

“Luhan revealed his within our first year,” is Chanyeol's terrible defense. “Hell, he’s even dating Jongin now.” Their guitarist beams at the mention of his soulmate boyfriend.

 

If anything, their manager frowns harder at Chanyeol’s rebuttal.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t get what the big deal is- okay, fine, he does. There are bound to be repercussions to this. Loss of fans, negative feedback, maybe even hindered gigs. They’ve already been there, done that through Luhan and Jongin, but the band made it out pretty okay.

 

At the very least, Chanyeol is glad that he no longer needs to hide his soulmate tattoo. It felt stifling to have to cover up the inked words with make up each and every single day. Like it is something to hide, something wrong.

 

Their manager turns a solemn stare onto Jongdae and Yixing. “Please don’t cause me pain like how Park Chanyeol has caused me pain.”

 

Immediately, a lopsided grin makes its way onto Jongdae's face. At the sudden attention, Jongdae finds himself absentmindedly rubbing at the elegantly inked “KIM JOONMYUN” on his left shoulder blade. He reassures their manager of nothing.

 

“Jongdae,” their manager warns.

 

But really, Jongdae promises nothing.

 

Their emergency band meeting ends like this.

 

What can they do, when the damage has already been done?

 

-

 

Jongdae has said on multiple occasions that as soon as he finds his soulmate, he's going to tell the world- everything else be damned. He doesn't want it to be something hidden away, covered by stage make up and a carefully considered entertainment company. With the industry they're in, it is something bound to come out eventually, whether it be by pure accident or the snooping of someone who cares for nothing but an inside scoop.

 

Jongdae wants to do things his own way.

 

Also, he is tired of all the sweaters that their stylists put him in to cover his shoulder blade tattoo.

 

Chanyeol thinks that type of blatant confidence is admirable. Foolish, probably, but Chanyeol doesn't care much about that. It is still admirable, he thinks.

 

Words to go by, even.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo has made himself content with not paying any attention to EXO after that failed meeting- even if it has only been a day or so. And even if Chanyeol didn’t know Kyungsoo was trying to meet him. Even if.

 

So when he gets a boisterous call from Byun Baekhyun about the aforementioned rock band, he’s understandably disinterested.

 

“You lucky shit,” is Baekhyun’s first line. “That Park Chanyeol _is_ your Park Chanyeol. I fucking knew it.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo deadpans. Getting his hopes up is rude. He thought they went over this.

 

“Sending you the link now, you lucky shit.” Kyungsoo can practically hear the pout in Baekhyun’s voice. “Like I was a little skeptical since there was no reaction at the concert,, but you really are a lucky shit.”

 

“Stop calling me a lucky shit.” This is uncalled for. Baekhyun as a person is just kind of uncalled for.

 

“I can’t, you’re too much of a lucky shit.”

 

“Byun Baekhyun,” he warns.

 

“Did you click it?”

 

His phone vibrates with an incoming text message from Baekhyun, with a link to click on. Kyungsoo does click on it, begrudgingly. Kyungsoo reads the headline to the article and freezes in place.

 

“You lucky shit.”

 

_EXO’S PARK CHANYEOL SOULMATE TATTOO REVEALED- WHO IS DO KYUNGSOO?_

 

-

 

Kyungsoo scours the internet for any and all information about Chanyeol’s tattoo reveal. He looks at all the pictures, from HD ones to the grainiest pieces of color.

 

He can’t help but laugh to himself. Is this what hysteria feels like?

 

Chanyeol’s “Do Kyungsoo” tattoo is written in Kyungsoo’s handwriting.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he’s doing here. One month after Chanyeol’s soulmate reveal, Kyungsoo is here to test the soulmate universe once again. This has to be a mistake, he tells himself. Even if the handwriting matches, this feels all too surreal. There has to be thousands of other Park Chanyeol’s, and just as many Do Kyungsoo’s. He’s been here before, the end result leaving him disappointed and terribly grumpy.

 

He tells himself how much of a mistake this is over and over again- as he waits in line to see EXO’s drummer, Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo finds himself sighing as he shuffles along. He really thought he was done with this damn rock band.

 

The closer he gets, the more he feels like running. His fight or flight senses have definitely activated; Kyungsoo clamps down the urge to fly the fuck away. He wishes Baekhyun was here to suffer through this anxiety with him, instead of just shoving a ticket to their fanmeeting and citing that he couldn’t come with because of work reasons.

 

Before he knows it, he finds himself in front of Park Chanyeol. “Hi.” Oh god, did his voice just crack. Kyungsoo wants to kick himself in the face. He can feel his cheeks reddening as he shuffles in place.

 

Immediately, Chanyeol grins up at him. Kyungsoo thinks he smiles like the sun. "Hello.” Chanyeol leans forward in his seat, weirdly drawn in. He loves all fans, but this fanboy is especially tiny and cute.

 

Chanyeol notices that the fan isn’t holding anything he can sign. “What can I do for you?” He stares pointedly at Kyungsoo’s free hands.

 

If this doesn’t work, Kyungsoo is sure that he’s never going to show his face to one of these events ever again. He coughs awkwardly. “Can you sign something for a Do Kyungsoo?”

 

Chanyeol wants to snort. Since the uncovering of his soulmate tattoo, there has been a rapid influx of “Kyungsoo’s” at their fan signings, all wanting that little bit of extra attention from their favorite idol.

 

But whatever. He’ll play along. He needs all the fans he can get, since his own personal fanclub took at hit once his tattoo was revealed. “Where do you want it?” Chanyeol asks, playfully waving the marker.

 

Kyungsoo blinks, slow and deliberate. He may or may not regret this. “On my right hip, please.”

 

Chanyeol shrugs. He has signed weirder places. This fan is tiny and cute and he will sign wherever this tiny and cute fan wants. He uncaps the marker with a dramatic flourish, making Kyungsoo want to roll his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo lifts his shirt and and pulls a little on his jeans and almost forgets how to breathe.

 

Chanyeol never gets to sign Kyungsoo’s stomach. He’s halfway across the table, reaching over when he notices that Kyungsoo is already inked.

 

With his name.

 

In bold, eye-catching letters that have Chanyeol staring back at his own name, written in an ink that will never, ever fade.

 

But- “That’s my name.” Chanyeol gapes, eyes wide and mouth dropped. “That’s a soulmate tattoo and that’s my name.”  In his own fucking handwriting, no less. Chanyeol all but slaps at his own collarbone, knowing full well what is there.

 

It’s a soulmate match.

 

Chanyeol tries very hard not to immediately pass out.

 

“Move along,” a security guard shouts, scowling at Kyungsoo. Which is understandable, since Kyungsoo is holding up the line.

 

“Wait,” Chanyeol sputters. He’s still processing. “Wait, wait.”

 

But the security guard won’t wait, and neither will the impatient fans that want their own turn. Kyungsoo doesn’t even have time to protest, being jostled further along the line. He drops his shirt and Chanyeol’s name disappears underneath the fabric.

 

Chanyeol moves on auto-pilot.

 

It takes Chanyeol five more fans for him to make an anguished gasp, turning to Yixing.  “Oh my god, I didn’t get his number.”

 

-

 

After the fanmeeting, Chanyeol is a frazzled mess. “Do you think it’s really him? He could be lying about his name.”

 

“He could be,” Yixing agrees, climbing into the van whilst talking to Chanyeol softly, like he is trying to help the drummer not have a nervous breakdown. “It is a definite possibility.”

 

Chanyeol clambers in behind Yixing, plopping down in one of the back seats next to Yixing. “But what if he’s not lying?” Chanyeol hopes that guy isn’t lying. He’s so tiny. And cute. Tiny and cute.

 

“...that...could also be it,” Yixing agrees once more. He is still talking with the same soft, measured tone.

 

Chanyeol comes very close to throwing himself out of the car to try and find that tiny and cute fan. Yixing reaches over and buckles Chanyeol in for good measure. “Oh my god, should I trust him? Should I not?”

 

Yixing blinks once, twice, and then thrice in confusion before dropping the soft tone and asking a flat, “What do you want from me?”

 

Luhan takes the front seat with a loud flourish. “Calm down, he’ll show his face again sooner or later.” He consoles Chanyeol with bright confidence.

 

“How do you know?” Chanyeol all but laments.

 

Luhan turns around to look at him, doe eyes suddenly filled with a shining type of knowledge. “If he’s really your soulmate, today will not be the last you see of him.”

 

In that moment, Chanyeol finds himself jealous of both Luhan and the K-Arts dance major named Kim Jongin. He flails into Luhan, petty and pathetic. “I hate you.”

 

-

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t attend the next fan signing, for work related meetings.

 

Chanyeol isn’t disappointed.

 

Not too much, anyway.

 

(“Why didn’t he show!” he wails. Chanyeol doesn’t sleep well that night. Neither does Yixing, his roommate.)

 

-

 

Kyungsoo does, however, go to the next fan meeting.

 

Chanyeol is on high alert today, looking out for a fan that he finds particularly tiny and cute. He has prepared laser focus, a determined heart, and eye drops for when his eyes get too dry from staring at everyone. Because of this, he spots Kyungsoo the moment the other boy gets close to front of the queue, with maybe seven more fans until his turn. With this, Chanyeol has a face to put to a name, a name he has been staring at his whole life, reading since he has learned the alphabet.

 

When Chanyeol spots Kyungsoo waiting in line, he all but climbs over the table.

 

-

 

In hindsight, Chanyeol should have known not to try and climb over the table when his manager was right behind him. But to be fair, he definitely hadn’t been paying attention to his manager when _Do Kyungsoo_ was right in front of him.

 

“Hyung,” Chanyeol whines, squirming under the grip his manager has on his neck. Kyungsoo is about four people away now.

 

“No,” the manager says. “None of that.”

 

“But- ”

 

“No.”

 

“Can I at least tell him how to find me after the fanmeeting?” Chanyeol asks, tone whiny for maximum pity points.

 

His manager side eyes Chanyeol than he has ever side eyed him before. But who is he to get in the way of soulmate love? (Even if it could ruin the band’s image and Chanyeol’s career and the company’s reputation. He tries not to think too hard about those things.) He’s not _heartless_. “Fine.” But only because this person is potentially Chanyeol’s soulmate. Just out of curiosity- “Which one is he?”

 

Chanyeol excitedly whispers “The cute one!” and looks pleased as hell with himself.

 

The manager gives him a look that could only be deciphered as _you’re dumb, son_. Chanyeol laughs and then points as discreetly as he can.

 

Oh. He is cute.

 

-

 

When Kyungsoo finally reaches the front of the queue, Chanyeol tries very hard not to overreact.

 

This proves to be very hard once Kyungsoo actually shuffles over and is in front of him.

 

“Holy fuck,” Chanyeol breathes out. He just needs a minute. To just. Adjust. He can’t actually believe that this is happening. Some people find their soulmates early in life, others much later. There are also people who spend their whole lives searching for a soulmate they may never find.

 

And damn, he’s so cute?

 

“Hello,” Kyungsoo says, staring down at Chanyeol just because there’s nothing else for him to do. He hasn’t brought anything for Chanyeol to sign, once again. Why didn’t he think this through? Why didn’t he think of things to say? Why didn’t he think?? “Do you remember me?”

 

How does Kyungsoo think Chanyeol could forget him?

 

“Of course I remember!” is what he replies with, but right after he answers, he makes full eye contact with Kyungsoo and forgets how to make sentences.

 

Instead, Chanyeol just. Stares back. Tries not to short-circuit and die.

 

The manager coughs from behind Chanyeol and the drummer suddenly remembers where he is. He hastily grabs a piece of paper, scribbling a time and address on it. “I’ll be there,” he whispers conspiratorially. Chanyeol slides the paper over to Kyungsoo face down, half for privacy reasons, half to look cool. “Will you?”

 

Kyungsoo smiles at the stupidity of the delivery, but takes the paper anyway, agreeing with a simple nod. If it looks like there’s an extra spring in his step, well then- there fucking is, because he gets to really meet Park Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol is dazed as fuck because he turns around and pulls his manager down so he can whisper, “Did you see that smile? His mouth is a heart? I am destined to love that mouth??”

 

His manager straightens up, slaps the back of Chanyeol’s hand, and kindly directs him to the next fan.

 

-

 

When Kyungsoo is ushered out of the area, the manager proves that somewhere in his heart, he really does love Chanyeol. Before Kyungsoo can exit out the door, the manager finds Kyungsoo, stops him, and hands him a plastic card. He then disappears as quickly as he came, leaving Kyungsoo confused as fuck.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo, after a brief tussle with Google Maps, finds that the address Chanyeol had given him is to a hotel room. There is even a room number to go along with it.

 

Oh. So the plastic card the manager gave him is a hotel room key. Makes sense.

 

Isn’t this a little too soon?

 

Whatever. It’s not like he has anything else to go on. And also, he’d rather stop going to these fan meetings to get Chanyeol if he could just, you know, _get to Chanyeol_.

 

Which is how Kyungsoo finds himself waiting in a hotel room two hours after the fan meeting, wonder if maybe mistakes have been made. He sits stiffly on the hotel room couch, hesitant to move anywhere because he clearly sees that this room does have a tenant.

 

For a moment, he entertains the idea that maybe this isn’t Chanyeol’s room and that this is all a terrible mistake. If this turns out to be a prank- well, Kyungsoo’s checked already, and he would probably survive the jump out the window and to the fire escape.

 

Luckily, Kyungsoo doesn’t have the time to calculate the trajectory and distance from the ground, because the door opens and Chanyeol bursts through.

 

“Oh thank god, you’re actually here,” is the first thing that comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth. Which is amazing, because that was Kyungsoo’s exact thought. Chanyeol excitedly closes the door for privacy reasons, drops the backpack he was carrying, and moves closer to the couch Kyungsoo is sitting on. “Hi,” he says.

 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo says right back. For some reason, he is stuck to this couch. Should he stand up? Shake Chanyeol’s hand? Hug him?

 

Chanyeol makes the decision for the both of them when he scoots Kyungsoo over and makes room for himself on the couch.

 

In this moment, all Chanyeol feels is happiness. “I’m going to need proper ID and for you to lift up your shirt again,” Chanyeol grins. Kyungsoo finds that Chanyeol still smiles like the sun.

 

Kyungsoo hums, not really answering, if only because he still trying to process the fact that this is all happening. Shit, he needs to call Baekhyun later.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says, tone sheepish. “Just need to make sure.” This is pretty unbelievable, after all.

 

Kyungsoo understands- Chanyeol is an up and coming rock star. And a lot of people would tell a lie to be where Kyungsoo is right now. He hands over his ID willingly. Now, lifting up his own shirt, Kyungsoo does less willingly. He’s a little shy about it, to be honest. But if this proves that he and Chanyeol are a true soulmate match- then fine. So he hums again and says a quick “Okay,” before he stands and pulls up his shirt just enough to only reveal the tattoo.

 

“Wow.” Chanyeol is in absolute awe immediately after Kyungsoo lifts his shirt, rubbing at the tattoo with soft fingers and a gentle heart. He didn’t think seeing his own name would be all that exciting, but it actually feels pretty damn good.

 

This is embarrassing. So, so embarrassing. Kyungsoo resists the urge to shove Chanyeol away, but only barely, because Chanyeol ends up moving away in that moment.

 

“Want to see mine?” Chanyeol asks, excited. He pulls at the collar of his shirt, brandishing his own tattoo. Kyungsoo stares at his own name, suddenly feeling that same type of awe Chanyeol had felt thirty seconds ago.

 

It’s one thing to figure out that the person is your soulmate, and another to actually _see_ the physical embodiment that makes this person your soulmate. “Want to touch it?”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t wait for an actual reply. He takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his own and places it on his collarbone, letting Kyungsoo touch the inked skin.

 

Kyungsoo can only say one thing. “Wow.”

 

Chanyeol grins with all his teeth, bright and happy. His grin is absolutely infectious. Kyungsoo feels the upwards pull of his own lips and he can only think “ _this motherfuck_ ” because in that moment, he knows Chanyeol is going to ruin him.

 

-

 

Chanyeol’s over excitement is palpable as he takes Kyungsoo’s hand and brings him down the hall to Jongdae’s room. Once Jongdae opens the door, Chanyeol ushers the both of them in.

 

Before either Kyungsoo or Jongdae can properly greet each other, Chanyeol says, “Read his hip!” He reaches over and lifts Kyungsoo’s shirt up for his bandmate to see.

 

Kyungsoo can’t help it. He hits Chanyeol on instinct and pulls his own shirt back down, punching him lightly on the shoulder- before he stops and realizes that this is not proper soulmate behavior. Oops. “Look what you made me do,” he scolds, even though he’s smiling sheepishly.

 

Chanyeol laughs on impact, clutching at his shoulder in overdramatized pain. “Soulmate abuse,” he whines. All Kyungsoo does is roll his eyes and threaten to hit him again.

 

Jongdae only smiles, genuinely happy for Chanyeol. “I like him already.” Also, he likes anyone willing to play around and pummel Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol has no doubt that he and Kyungsoo will get along just fine, pulling Kyungsoo into a hug that Kyungsoo pretends he hates.

 

-

 

When Kyungsoo decides that it is time for him to head home, Chanyeol remembers to get his phone number this time.

 

Chanyeol might have dropped his phone in the process, but he figured it was worth seeing Kyungsoo laugh. At him, but whatever.

 

Still worth it.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo, in true best friend fashion, calls Baekhyun the moment he gets home from Chanyeol’s (SOULMATE PARK CHANYEOL, he internally screams) hotel room. Baekhyun picks up within three rings and Kyungsoo doesn’t even start with a greeting. True friendship. “So I confirmed that Park Chanyeol is my soulmate.”

 

Baekhyun feigns nonchalance. “Oh? How did you do that?”

 

Kyungsoo also feigns nonchalance. “Well, Chanyeol seemed pretty sure it was his handwriting when he was touching my tattoo.”

 

Nonchalance is broken. Baekhyun screeches over the phone and demands details.

 

-

 

Chanyeol is a typically happy dude, but now he’s essentially stupidly happy.

 

Jongdae’s words, not his own.

 

But Chanyeol can see the sentiment, he supposes. After all, even he knows that he has not shut up since he has met Do Kyungsoo, tiny and cute soulmate extraordinaire. Every single chance he gets, he mentions how cute Kyungsoo is, whines when Kyungsoo doesn’t text back fast enough, and even proudly shows off the one (1) selfie that Kyungsoo reluctantly sent him after Chanyeol sent him thirteen (13) of his own.

 

“So when are we going to meet him?” Luhan demands, picking at his guitar strings absentmindedly. Jongdae leans against his mic stand thinking about ~Joonmyun~ and Yixing presses some keys to figure out which part of the newest melody doesn’t quite sit well with him. Yixing is the only one making use of their Kyungsoo induced break.

 

Chanyeol pauses mid-reply to Kyungsoo asking about his day and thinks about it. A small part of him wants to keep his soulmate a secret a little longer, because Kyungsoo is precious and his bandmates are filth- well. Not Yixing. Also, it has only been a couple of days since they’ve started texting, so Chanyeol wonders if it would be too soon. But the part of him that doesn’t want to share Kyungsoo with anyone- not even his bandmates- is a small part because a larger part of him wants to _brag_. To share his newfound life partner with the people closest to him, to be also to proudly say that Kyungsoo is his person.

 

So Chanyeol fiddles with his phone and continues his reply to Kyungsoo, telling him that his day is going fine and that his bandmates would love to meet him. “Soon,” he promises.

 

-

 

“Soon” turns out to be “very soon”- as in within the week.

 

Kyungsoo’s day off just happens to coincide with EXO’s. (Read: Chanyeol begged their manager for the day off so that he could show off his cute and tiny soulmate.)

 

When Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol if it is a good idea to be meeting his bandmates so soon, Chanyeol enthusiastically says that it should be fine. Should, being the operative word.

 

But none of that really matters, because Kyungsoo meets the full band on a Wednesday. In fact, he meets them in EXO’s own dorm.

 

Chanyeol presents Kyungsoo with a proud flourish, swinging an arm over his soulmate’s shoulders as introductions are made. Kyungsoo’s face is scrunched in concentration to memorize all the information Chanyeol is giving to him about each band member, only broken once Chanyeol laughs and flicks Kyungsoo’s nose. “It’s okay if you forget them though, you only need to know me anyway.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and swats Chanyeol’s arm away playfully. He starts reciting the information as if to prove Chanyeol wrong, pointing to the closest person to him that’s not Chanyeol. “This is Luhan, whose birthday is April 20th. He plays the guitar and he’s in love with Kim Jongin.”

 

Chanyeol gasps. “What about me, Kyungsoo? When’s my birthday?”

 

“Wow,” Jongdae says, turning to Yixing. “They’re disgustingly cute.”

 

Chanyeol sticks his tongue out in automatic response to Jongdae’s voice. “You’re just jealous because your soulmate isn’t as tiny and cute as Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo kind of looks like he would rather not be involved in this.

 

Jongdae immediately fires back with a, “You don’t know that! He’s probably even cuter and tinier than Kyungsoo!”

 

“Well, you don’t know that either!” Chanyeol is smug as fuck.

 

Jongdae has no snarky comeback because- well, he doesn’t. Jongdae pouts and practically wails, “Joonmyun, where are you?” He looks ready to take off his shirt and expose himself.

 

Chanyeol gets to cheekily shout back, “Not here!”

 

-

 

Because Kyungsoo meets all of Chanyeol’s bandmates, Baekhyun only finds it fair that he be introduced to Chanyeol, in an exchange of bros. Begrudgingly, Kyungsoo agrees, if only because Baekhyun really is his best bro. They set up a day to meet on Chanyeol’s next day off, meeting in a quaint cafe for privacy reasons.

 

On the day Baekhyun meets Chanyeol, he’s fucking ecstatic. Likewise, so is Chanyeol.

 

They take to each other really well, like a house on fire. Or like two puppies at a park. Kyungsoo even checks to see if there are tails wagging in the back. He most certainly does not check to look at Chanyeol’s butt or anything.

 

“Are you sure you two aren’t each other’s soulmates?” Kyungsoo asks, mostly in disbelief over how loud his soulmate and his best friend are laughing. He wonders if they’re going to get kicked out of the cafe.

 

Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo, beaming. “Nope, I’m pretty sure you’re my soulmate!”

 

In that moment, Kyungsoo does not blush.

 

No matter what Baekhyun says.

 

-

 

Hours later, with their coffee long gone, Baekhyun hints that in honor of his newfound friendship with Chanyeol, he and Kyungsoo should go to one of EXO’s concerts sometime. Literally, Baekhyun says, “We should go to one of your concerts sometime!”

 

Chanyeol laughs good-naturedly and obliges. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Now you don’t need to beg for tickets like a heathen,” Kyungsoo quips cheerfully.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and lets the comment roll off his beautiful back in favor of asking a question that neither Kyungsoo or Chanyeol ever thought about. “So does this mean you guys are dating now?”

 

What? “Do soulmates need to date?” they ask in unison. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol look Baekhyun, and then to each other, and then back to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun squawks. “Don’t look at me, I don’t know.” It’s usually up to preference whether soulmates want to add another label to their bond. Being each other’s soulmates is typically considered enough. Baekhyun only asked to sate his own curiosity.

 

“Well,” Chanyeol says, digging around in his pockets. “Shit.”

 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks, laughing as he watches Chanyeol fumble around.

 

“This is all I have on me,” Chanyeol laughs sheepishly, holding out a favorite guitar pick that he clearly just took out from his back pocket, probably stolen from Luhan for whatever reason. “But Kyungsoo, will you take this and be my soulmate boyfriend?”

 

Kyungsoo really thinks Chanyeol is as cute as he is dumb. Which means really cute and really dumb. But Kyungsoo just so happens to like really cute and really dumb. He takes the guitar pick and very seriously accepts, just because this feels like the right thing to do. Chanyeol cheers.

 

“We’re dating now,” Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun and helpfully supplies this information.

 

“Wow,” Baekhyun deadpans. “I never would have guessed.”

 

-

 

Like this, with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol constantly texting each other and bickering and hanging out when they’re both free, five months have passed since Chanyeol’s initial soulmate reveal. Either it is forgotten or forgiven that Chanyeol has already bared his tattoo to the world.

 

It doesn’t really matter which one it is to Chanyeol. All that matters is that he and Kyungsoo are doing well and can only go up from here.

 

Chanyeol wonders if he’s supposed to already be so comfortable with his soulmate, if Kyungsoo feels like the best friend he has known since forever. He wonders if his call log and Facetimes being filled with Kyungsoo is normal, if the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice is supposed to give him energy, if he is supposed to want to hug Kyungsoo all the time.

 

He wonders if this is what having a soulmate is supposed to mean.

 

-

 

Chanyeol finds that one of his newest favorite past times is hugging Kyungsoo. He adores that all he needs to do for Kyungsoo to walk into his arms is open his arms.

 

And? Chanyeol really likes that? Like, wow, Chanyeol just really likes hugging Kyungsoo. It’s cheesy as hell, but Chanyeol thinks Kyungsoo fits perfectly in his arms. He thinks that if people just hugged Kyungsoo, the world would be that much closer to world peace.

 

Scratch that, that involves a lot of other people hugging Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo will never admit that he puts his face in Chanyeol’s chest when they hug because he doesn’t want to be blinded by the sun personified in Chanyeol’s smile.

 

It’s gross. He’s gross. Chanyeol is even grosser.

 

-

 

Let it be known to everyone that dating a rock star is fucking hard, even if they’re your soulmate.

 

A soulmate match means that they’re meant to be together, yes, but it is not an end-all-be-all. They still have to cultivate the relationship, still have to try.

 

They can still fight too.

 

Kyungsoo likes going to Chanyeol’s concerts when he can, so he hates it when Chanyeol acts like he doesn’t want to see him when Kyungsoo can’t make it. “I can’t drop everything on my schedule to follow yours, Chanyeol.” Some of the concerts are very fucking far away? Chanyeol should know this?

 

“I got you a ticket! You knew this was happening!”

 

“You get me a ticket for each concert, but that doesn’t mean I can go to every single one!”

 

Chanyeol is completely grumpy for the whole phone conversation, but even he knows it is a little unrealistic for Kyungsoo to drive up six hours to make this concert. “I’m sorry,” Chanyeol mumbles. “I just miss you.” EXO has been on tour the past two months, so time together has been limited.

 

Kyungsoo sighs. “I miss you too.”

 

But with every argument, they come to understand each other better.

 

They come to a compromise. Kyungsoo will try to make it to every concert he can, but will watch from backstage, so that no ticket can add stress to either of them. Chanyeol has to understand when Kyungsoo can’t make it to far away destinations, but is allowed to be hopeful about it.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo gets to experience a couple of weird firsts with Chanyeol, given that his soulmate boyfriend is a rock star.

 

For example, Kyungsoo gets to see a fan throw underwear at up onto the stage for the first time. And specifically at Chanyeol. And boy, does Kyungsoo laugh. He laughs hard.

 

Chanyeol even brings the pair of undergarments backstage where Kyungsoo has taken to watching, ears tinged with red. “Would you wear these?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why Chanyeol took the underwear with him, but the sight of an embarrassed Chanyeol coming back from the stage holding dainty panties is enough to make laughter escape. “I don’t know where they’ve been.”

 

Chanyeol looks at the underwear in his hands. They’re a good, bright red color. “Would you want me to wear them?”

 

Kyungsoo laughs again. “You don’t know where they’ve been either.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

-

 

Another weird first is the first time Kyungsoo sees a fan throw a water bottle . Again, specifically at Chanyeol. He is significantly less amused with this “first” experience. This better be the last experience too.

 

When Chanyeol stumbles backstage after being assaulted with a half-full water bottle hitting him straight in the head, he is a little touched to see his tiny and cute soulmate practically vibrating with anger.

 

“What were they thinking,” Kyungsoo seethes, already ready with an ice pack. “You could have been knocked back or fallen off the stage! That could have led to a concussion! Or at least bruising.”  

 

Now that Kyungsoo mentions it, Chanyeol is feeling a little dizzy.

 

Chanyeol blames the maybe concussion when he can’t control his mouth and breathes out a very smitten, “Wow, Kyungsoo is so hot when he’s angry.”

 

From somewhere behind him, someone pretends to gag. “I’m learning a lot about you that I did not want to know.” Of course it’s Jongdae.

 

-

 

Chanyeol fundamentally knows that he will love Kyungsoo because Kyungsoo is his soulmate. This is his person. In their world, a soulmate tattoo means that they are a match, and that they are essentially destined to be together.

 

No one ever really talks about the process though. How it all feels so right, how comfortable he feels around Kyungsoo, how he always wants to be touching his tiny and cute other half.

 

No one ever really talks about how a soulmate falls in love because they’re always expected to love each other.

 

It sounds a little silly in a world where a soulmate is almost always a guaranteed life partner, but Chanyeol can feel himself falling in love.

 

And he likes that. He likes falling in love with the small things, like the sight of Kyungsoo’s squishy cheeks when they’re full of takoyaki, and the way Kyungsoo sounds when he wakes up, and even the taste of Kyungsoo’s cooking. He likes figuring out the quirks, the habits, the feelings.

 

Kyungsoo is quiet, but stern. Talented, but humble. Kind and caring, but intolerant of bullshit. And also, very strong. Kyungsoo is a multi-faceted badass in a tiny body.

 

Chanyeol loves learning about him.

 

It makes him feel like even if, say in some alternate universe, he did not have Kyungsoo’s name tattooed on him, he would somehow find a way to meet him and fall in love.

 

Sometimes, Chanyeol likes to think that they’d be casual friends in some random world, where they get the chance to slowly fall in love with each other without the security of a soulmate tattoo. Maybe they’re schoolmates, or have mutual friends, or a common interest that brings them together.

 

Other times, Chanyeol wonders what it would be like to have a whirlwind romance, where he meets Kyungsoo one night and is swept into a life with those dark eyes and heart lips. Would they fight a lot? Have dramatic family members? Maybe they’d both famous? Maybe they’d even be singers? Kyungsoo has a really nice voice, Chanyeol thinks.

 

Who knows.

 

All the possibilities keep Chanyeol up at night, when he chooses to think about parallel universes instead of sleeping. He just likes to think about all the different worlds he could love Kyungsoo in.

 

-

 

In honor of Chanyeol realizing that he’s legitimately falling in love with Kyungsoo, he goes and he does a thing. “I got us rings!” Chanyeol announces cheerfully.

 

It is a cute show of affection, Kyungsoo thinks. A cute, blatant show of affection. Kyungsoo doesn’t do well with blatant shows of affection.

 

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to,” Chanyeol says, watching with intense eyes as Kyungsoo stares at the ring placed in his palm. Chanyeol is already wearing his. The rings have soundwaves etched on them and Chanyeol is staring at him with puppy dog eyes and affection.

 

Sheesh.

 

Kyungsoo wears the damn ring.

 

-

 

In hindsight, Chanyeol should not have gotten them rings.

 

It is hard to truly confirm a soulmate match, but, well, the rings kind of did them in.

 

Chanyeol’s ring quickly becomes a noteworthy item to the media and fans alike because he is always wearing it, even against his manager’s orders.

 

It does not take long for someone to realize that some boy that is always hanging around Chanyeol backstage is wearing the same damn ring.

 

With the power of the internet, someone puts up Kyungsoo’s information on a naver thread. There is a school yearbook picture, showing his full name and his face, alongside a snapped picture from the said yearbook of a neat “Have a good summer! -Do Kyungsoo” showcasing his handwriting in a way that compares it to the writing on Chanyeol’s collarbone.

 

In hindsight, Kyungsoo knew he was right to hate high school.

 

Of course, Chanyeol’s soulmate reveal was never truly forgotten. Even if they’ve forgotten about what it could mean for Kyungsoo.

 

Especially now that the entirety of Korea knows who his soulmate is. The handwriting matches, the name matches, and even their rings match.

 

It is probably a godsend that Kyungsoo hasn’t been found by the media until now. Still, the current situation sucks balls. They probably should have been more careful, but Kyungsoo has been going to their events with no problem until the cute, blatantly affectionate rings.

 

Kyungsoo should have known that someone was bound to connect the dots, especially since he has really been to every local event. This was honestly unavoidable, as Kyungsoo’s presence became more high profile in the fanbase. From a casual fan, to being at every performance like some proud boyfriend, to being noted as one of Kyungsoo’s friends that went backstage after the shows.

 

They should have been more careful.

 

Considering all of that, it is actually pretty surprising that they made it a year without anyone figuring out Kyungsoo’s true identity in Chanyeol’s life. Huh. A blessing in disguise in a truly shit situation.  

 

-

 

Now that everyone and their mother knows who Kyungsoo is to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo can’t leave his house for days. It’s terrible.

 

“I did not sign up for this shit,” Kyungsoo grumbles as he closes all his blinds. Media reporters are surrounding his house, waiting for anything they can put in an article.

 

Fuck this.

 

If there is anything Kyungsoo absolutely hates, it is an invasion of his privacy. Chanyeol being a rock star was never a problem before because Kyungsoo was never a part of that world. And Kyungsoo liked it that way.

 

Now, though, he has been unwillingly dragged into it. Every time he tries to leave the house, at least five people are on his case about it. Kyungsoo is forced to call in sick at work and Baekhyun almost loses a limb trying to visit him.

 

Is Chanyeol worth a life of scrutiny and an invasion of privacy? Kyungsoo doesn’t know.

 

-

 

Chanyeol has not seen or heard from Kyungsoo in days. He’s getting worried to the point of anxiety. Is Kyungsoo okay? Is he eating well? Is he alive??

 

He figured that Kyungsoo would not take it well if the media ever found out who Kyungsoo really is, but he didn’t think Kyungsoo would cut off all contact afterwards.

 

When Chanyeol texts, Kyungsoo doesn’t reply. When he calls, Kyungsoo doesn’t pick up.

 

Chanyeol’s getting desperate. “Stupid ring,” he whispers aggressively at the piece of jewelry on his finger. ”Give me Kyungsoo back.”

 

-

 

Truthfully, Kyungsoo does not answer any of Chanyeol’s calls or text messages simply because he is not answering anyone’s. He throws his phone off the side, lets it run out of battery from constantly going off (suddenly, everyone wanted to talk to Kyungsoo, from the randomest past classmate to reporters to telemarketers- well, okay, the telemarketers were always there), and decompresses by watching movies in the dark.

 

Baekhyun isn’t considerably worried about this development, if only because this is always what Kyungsoo does when he gets stressed. He usually gives it a couple days and then retrieves Kyungsoo himself. No one tells Chanyeol this. Chanyeol is considerably very worried about this development.

 

But this is Kyungsoo’s way of coping with a probably life-changing event. Kyungsoo realizes during his third movie that his life will never be the same. He will now be known as famous rock band drummer Park Chanyeol’s soulmate boyfriend to the rest of the world. People will want to know about him and Chanyeol, will want to take pictures, will want to know when they’re fighting and when they’re not.

 

Kyungsoo is on his ninth movie now.

 

-

 

Chanyeol, in true rock star dramatic fashion, breaks Kyungsoo out of his house. Well, _he_ doesn’t break Kyungsoo out of his house per se, but people he knows do.

 

In the form of permits and distractions.

 

There is a whole group of what looks like random people (hired actors) citing that the reporters are causing a disturbance in the neighborhood and that they should have permits or something. The reporters argue back about how they’re being peaceful and that they have a right to be here.

 

Kyungsoo chances a quick look through a crack in the blinds and finds that the front yard has quickly turned into a mess.

 

And he would have turned away from it all if he didn’t recognize one of the people arguing with a reporter. Is that- Sehun? He would recognize that gangly handsome kid from anywhere, especially since he has been in Baekhyun’s acting troupe forever. “What the hell,” Kyungsoo breathes out, suspicious.

 

Kyungsoo backs away and recedes to a different part of the house.

 

But the backyard is a mess too.

 

Someone is tapping on his backyard door, knocking to the beat of “twinkle twinkle little star”. The blinds are pulled on that door too, so it’s just creepy as hell. Is this how he actually dies? Again, something in Kyungsoo makes him take a chance and look.

 

He finds a creepy man.

 

What the fuck, Kyungsoo knows that creepy man. That creepy man is his best friend.

 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks as he opens the door.

 

“Breaking you out. A la Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun’s grin is bright and boxy. It’s tragic, how comforting of a sight it is. Oh, Kyungsoo thinks. He gets it. Baekhyun managed to distract all the people out front so that the back would be free. He should have known that a mess like that had _Baekhyun_ written all over it.

 

Baekhyun extends a hand and Kyungsoo instinctively grabs it, closing the door behind him.

 

“Never say that again,” Kyungsoo says, even as he follows Baekhyun outside and through a faulty board in his backyard fence. “Did you break my fence?”

 

“Details, Kyungsoo yah.”

 

Baekhyun leads Kyungsoo to a car through the backside of his house, where- surprise, surprise. Chanyeol is there, in the backseat. “As much as I find this whole thing hilarious in a young adult romance novel type of way, you both need to talk to each other.” Baekhyun pointedly instructs Kyungsoo to get in the car and hash things out. “He called me because he thought you were dead, Kyungsoo. You can’t do that to your soulmate.”

 

How did he forget that Chanyeol was in contact with Baekhyun? Kyungsoo thinks about the hot mess outside and Chanyeol sitting in this car and Baekhyun staring at him and- damn, Kyungsoo just feels very guilty that it had to come to this.

 

Kyungsoo can tell Chanyeol is getting antsy about sitting in the backseat when he can clearly see that Kyungsoo is _right there_. He feels guilty and knows he owes Chanyeol an explanation. Also, he knows that the longer Kyungsoo is not in the car, there is a higher chance that Chanyeol will get out of it. Reporters are just on the other side of the house.

 

“Go, go,” Baekhyun flaps a hand at Kyungsoo nonchalantly. “I’ll keep watch.”

 

“Thanks, Baek,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

 

“No problem, Soo. Now go kiss and make up with your soulmate.”

 

The moment Kyungsoo slides into the car seat and shuts the door, Chanyeol starts talking, already vibrating with anxious energy.

 

“You’ve been ignoring me.” Chanyeol doesn’t mean for it to be an accusation, but it comes out sounding like one anyway. Kyungsoo has been. He doesn’t answer, because Chanyeol already knows the truth. To be fair though, Kyungsoo has been ignoring everybody. “Kyungsoo, I know everyone knows about us now, but you didn’t have to go MIA on me.”

 

“I was figuring stuff out,” Kyungsoo says, decidedly not looking at Chanyeol. And also, you know, was trapped by reporters.

 

“What did you have to figure out that made you cut off contact with me?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief. Wait, Kyungsoo couldn’t possibly be doing what it sounds like he’s doing, right?

 

“This wouldn’t have worked out anyway,” Kyungsoo grumbles. “You’re a famous rock star, for fuck’s sake.” Maybe it would be better for them to take a break as Kyungsoo adjusts. When he states his intentions, Chanyeol’s mouth falls open.

 

Fuck, Kyungsoo is doing what he thinks he’s doing.

 

There's a persistent twitch in the corner of Chanyeol's mouth, fueled by a desperate need for Kyungsoo to not bring an end to what they have. Of course soulmates can break up with each other. Yes, Kyungsoo said to take a break, not to break up, but there is no guarantee that they’ll get back together. In the end, people are people. They do what they want. It doesn’t matter if the universe has branded them as true mates if the two people feel like they will not work out. But- no way- not like this. Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo hates extra attention on him, but they can work through this. “Me being in a rock band and being kind of- sort of- famous doesn’t matter,” Chanyeol protests. There is a scoff, ready and waiting to break Chanyeol further- but he's not done. “No, no, I’m serious.”

 

“It _does_ matter when I can’t even leave my house, Chanyeol.” Okay, that, Chanyeol agrees with.

 

"I get that," Chanyeol swallows thickly, his gulp audible. He's blatantly nervous. "All of this will die down, I promise. It won’t be like this forever! Give it a couple more days, they’ll start leaving you alone. Don’t throw us away Kyungsoo, I’m willing to do anything to make this work.”

 

The pull of a soulmate is powerful. The excited thrum when a person finds out that _yes, this person is my other half, that person,_ is an addictive, irreplaceable feeling.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t want to let go of this feeling, not if he doesn’t have to. Not if Kyungsoo will have him.

 

"You've barely known me for a year,” Kyungsoo accuses. Big words coming from someone he only known for a short while.

 

"Yes, that's true. I've barely known you for a year." Chanyeol agrees with this. "But I've known your name since I could read, have been staring at it since the day I've been born."

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t like where this is going. “You shut up, Park. This isn’t going to work.” He’s trying to be realistic here- but his heart skips a beat anyway, betraying all the logic Kyungsoo is trying to embed in both Chanyeol and himself. “You know that.” Kyungsoo would hate for his personal life to change because of this.

 

"The only thing I know is that you've been my soulmate since the day I was born.” It is the law of their soulmate driven universe. “We are literally fated, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol is starting to sound a little desperate, but he doesn’t want this to end with Kyungsoo deciding to never see him again. “Read my collarbone,” he insists, gesturing wildly at his own person. “And then read your hip.”

 

“I know what’s on my hip,” Kyungsoo grumps.

 

Even in this moment, Chanyeol finds Kyungsoo just so cute. He almost laughs at all the grumpiness that is on Kyungsoo’s face. The only reason he doesn’t laugh is because he still has a point to make. “I’m not saying that everything will be easy, Kyungsoo. I can’t change the fact that you met me as a rock star,” Chanyeol admits. “I also can’t change the fact that you’re my person. And I want you to stay my person.” What if Kyungsoo doesn’t believe him? Chanyeol literally cannot have that. “Sometimes, when I think about us, I think about alternate universes.” Kyungsoo doesn’t tell Chanyeol to go on but he does anyway. “And then I think, there must be a ton of universes where we meet and just as many where we don’t. I mean, who’s to really know for sure, right?”

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, if only because he wants Chanyeol to stop talking so that he can make sense of what he’s saying.

 

Chanyeol has a point to this, he swears. “All I’m saying is that I’m really glad that you’re my soulmate in this one, Kyungsoo.”

 

At the end of what was essentially Chanyeol’s monologue, Kyungsoo can feel all the hesitation and anger just- fizzle out of him. Fuck, Chanyeol wins. He wins this whole thing.

 

Kyungsoo almost cannot believe how much of a sap Chanyeol is, to the point where this whole conversation feels sort of like an out of body experience. But anyone who has the honor of meeting Chanyeol knows that he is a sap with a lot of fucking love in his body. All he wants is to love and be loved. To love Kyungsoo freely, to be loved back with no restraints.

 

No logic or reasoning that Kyungsoo could come up with would deny Chanyeol of this. “You win, Park,” he complains. “I want to make us work too.”

 

Because fuck, Kyungsoo is a sap too. A sap that loves Chanyeol. So he steps forward to close the gap between them. He raises a slightly trembling fist to Chanyeol’s chest and looks up so that he can look Chanyeol in the eye. “Sorry for ignoring you. I got scared,” he admits.

 

Chanyeol smiles in pure relief. “I was scared too,” he says. Scared that Kyungsoo died or something, but details. That does not matter right now. Chanyeol raises his arms for a hug. He wants a hug from Kyungsoo. He is always fucking craving a hug from Kyungsoo. Right now, in this moment, the need to be touching Kyungsoo is as strong as ever. As such, he sighs happily when Kyungsoo shuffles into his arms and lets himself be hugged.

 

“Hey Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo mumbles against Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol replies just to reply, focusing on the feeling of holding his soulmate in his arms.

 

“Love you,” Kyungsoo mumbles, face still smushed against Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol laughs, loud and happy, before he nuzzles his chin onto the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “I love you too.”

 

-

 

When Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol what he is going to do about all of this stupid media business, Chanyeol can only smile. To this day, Kyungsoo still finds that Chanyeol smiles like the sun.

 

-

 

Is Chanyeol worth a life of scrutiny and an invasion of privacy? Kyungsoo finds the answer to this question semi-quickly.

 

Kyungsoo decides that he cannot live like this, holed in his house forever. But Kyungsoo also decides that he cannot live like this, without Chanyeol in his life.

  
These decisions make him open the front door to the house three days after his conversation with Chanyeol, so that he can settle this in his own terms. As he should anyway, since this is _his_ love life.

 

Kyungsoo is pleasantly surprised to learn that most of the crowd in front of his house has deferred to other, probably more exciting projects. In fact, only one particularly determined reporter remains. This reporter will do, Kyungsoo thinks. And while it is not the time nor the place, Kyungsoo notes that this reporter has fantastic bone structure. He looks kind, doesn’t rush Kyungsoo the moment he closes the front door behind him. “Hello,” he greets the reporter.

 

The reporter beams back. Damn, his teeth are fantastic too. “Hello. Are you Do Kyungsoo?”

 

“I am.” Hell yeah he is.

 

The reporter nods. “If I may ask,” he asks, as he readies his microphone in front of Kyungsoo. “Are you really Park Chanyeol’s soulmate?” Are all reporters this polite? Or beautiful?

 

Kyungsoo thinks about how he wants to answer this question carefully. Chanyeol is willing to be upfront with their relationship because he simply _does not care_ about anyone else’s opinion. Chanyeol only cares about how much he wants to be with Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo finds that he is okay with that.

 

So Kyungsoo answers in the only way that he can. Kyungsoo lifts his shirt in a way that shows the most minimal of skin for maximum effect and says one simple thing. “Read my hip.”

 

-

 

“This is reporter Kim Joonmyun with KBSTV news, reporting to you live about the true identity of Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol’s soulmate.”  

 

-end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> not beta’d. not edited either ‘cause of my flaws as a person. also, ¾’s into finishing this, i realized that i read my original prompt wrong. joonmyun is the real mvp. 
> 
> happy chansoo, everybody ✿


End file.
